


Bedmates

by clover71



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Canon Divergent, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1) [Ren/ Masato] - They started out as roommates but because of Ren's tenacity, they ended up as bedmates and Masato couldn't help but wonder if that would all they would ever be or was it wishful thinking to hope they could be more?<br/>.<br/>2) [Tokiya/ Otoya] - After a drunken one-night stand, Otoya couldn't help but feel awkward around his roommate but Tokiya didn't seem to have any recollection of that incident. Or was Tokiya pretending not to remember?<br/>.<br/>3) [Natsuki/ Syo] - Natsuki had made it clear he liked Syo and started doing romantic things except crossing the line because Syo wasn't ready. What would happen if Satsuki took matters in hand? Would Syo be able to tell Natsuki what his alter-ego, Satsuki, had done?<br/>.<br/>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> \- A series of connected drabbles written for 1drabble challenge in LiveJournal  
> \- Bear in mind that each chapter is a drabble entry, which I had to edit multiple times to keep it within a maximum of 500 words each or else it won't be considered a legit entry. I fail to keep things short so some drabble may seem a little to forced to stick within the required word count. Ugh.  
> \- Not asking for critique/criticism regardless if it's constructive. This is being written as a therapeutic break from real life and for mindless fun.  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Uta no Prince-sama and its characters. Copyright remains with the game developer, Nippon Ichi Software, Inc., the game's publisher, Broccoli, and the anime creator A-1 Pictures.  
> .  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The drabble title is part of the (English-translation of the) song title sang by Ren Jinguji [CV. Suwabe Junichi]  
> \- Written for the word prompt 'kiss'

  
Uncomfortable silence swept across the room and all Masato could do was gape at his roommate. 

"Well?" Ren prompted, head inclined and blue eyes shining with mirth. Clearly, he was enjoying Masato's discomfort.

"I don't remember agreeing to something so… so preposterous," Masato spat out, sounding less venomous than he intended.

"Yes you did, Hijirikawa." Ren started to close the gap between them, every gait pompous. "I did what you advised, submitted my assigned lyrics and you promised to give me a reward should I pass with flying colors."

"Jinguji. I have no time to fool around." Masato could hear his heart pounding like the beat of tribal drums and prayed that Ren wouldn't hear it. His fingers trembled so he thrust his hands in his trouser pockets to hide them.

"Who says I'm fooling around?" One corner of Ren's mouth curled up, eyes glinting like a predator as he drew nearer

"Don't you dare come any closer." Masato retreated until his back hit the door. 

Ren was too close now. Too close.

Masato knew he should push the other away, but he couldn't move. He couldn't fathom why Ren had this effect on him, why his whole body was rendered paralyzed whenever Ren stepped into his personal bubble. 

Ren leaned closer, his mouth next to Masato's ear. "You're trembling."

"I'm not," Masato protested despite knowing that he was indeed shaking like a leaf. "And I'd appreciate it if you would step out of my way. I have homework to do."

Ren hooked a finger under Masato's chin, forcing him to meet that blue, heart-melting gaze. "I don't see why you're being stingy. It's just a kiss."

Masato drew his eyebrows together. "Just a kiss? Unlike you, Jinguji," he ground out with a distinct stress on the other man's name, "I don't throw around kisses as if I'm giving out candies. A kiss is something precious to share with someone I feel an everlasting connection with."

"Don't we have a connection?"

"Had. And obviously, it wasn't everlasting."

Ren shrugged, said, "Well, we can always pick up from where we left off," and moved closer until he was within Masato's breathing space.

Masato internally panicked. There was a hairsbreadth gap left between them. Instinctively, he pressed his palms against Ren's chest but couldn't muster any strength to shove his roommate away. "That's not what I—"

Ren's lips were hard against his, forceful even, that Masato struggled initially. But then he felt his body tingle, hot blood rushing through his veins. And Masato couldn't help but respond with fervor, parting his lips when he felt Ren's tongue prodding, begging for entrance. His fingers curled around the fabric of Ren's shirt.

Masato soon felt Ren ease up, the kiss turning soft and intimate. And when they parted, Masato realized he was nearly breathless. 

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ren said, a smug look crossing his face. Then he backed away and sauntered towards his side of their shared room, leaving Masato flabbergasted.  


  


.


	2. Without Anyone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The title comes from the (English-translated) lyrics of 'Smile Magic' (contrary to the content of the drabble) by Otoya Ittoki [CV. Terashima Takuma].  
> \- Written for the word prompt 'hurricane'

  
The distinct sound of the door closing nudged him awake and almost immediately, he felt his bed dip. Before Otoya could react, the weight pressed against his back pushed him further into the mattress, warm breath caressing the back of his neck.

Using his arms as leverage, Otoya lifted himself up, dislodging the body behind him. The room was dark but with the help of the light shining from outside, he was able to identify the figure beside him. 

"Tokiya?" His nose caught a whiff of alcohol but Otoya wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time Tokiya came home inebriated but it certainly was the first time his roommate came stumbling on his bed.

"Otoya." Tokiya reached out, cupped Otoya's cheek then shifted to climb on top of Otoya until Otoya's back was pressed flat against the mattress. "Otoya," Tokiya enunciated his name once more, voice thick with something that made Otoya's body tingle.

"Wait, Tokiya!" Otoya said, almost yelling but realized that he had to keep his voice down lest he wanted to wake up the rest of the student body sleeping in neighboring dorm rooms. "What are you doing?"

"Ssh. It's okay. Just." Tokiya's lips were on Otoya's in a desperate, searing kiss and for some reason, Otoya suddenly felt weak, unable to push Tokiya away. His body responded surprisingly, frissons coursing underneath his skin. And he grew weaker still when he felt Tokiya's hands all over him, slipping his clothes off and invading his private parts, Tokiya's mouth following the trail left by his fingers and Otoya couldn't help but welcome the electrifying sensation that tore through him when that warm mouth slid over his erection. 

"To-Tokiya." Otoya's own fingers curled around dark blue locks, erotic sounds escaping his lips. He was so lost, so lost that he barely noticed Tokiya move away only to return in a flash. Then Otoya felt something slick and cold prodding his entrance and his head nearly exploded with the thought of what was to come next. 

"Fuck! Otoya," Tokiya said, gasping against Otoya's neck. "You're so tight. Fuck." 

Otoya wasn't sure what shocked him more: hearing Tokiya swear or the mind-blowing reality that he was about to have sex with his roommate. Before he could collect his thoughts though, Tokiya was on him, inside him and _Oh… oh…_

His brain ceased functioning, any rational thoughts tossed out the window when Tokiya started thrusting, his hard cock moving inside him; the pain and discomfort numbed by unimaginable pleasure. Then he was coming, mouth falling open in a silent scream. Tokiya's release came soon after. And that was the last Otoya remembered.

Pale orange glow of the sunlight bathed half the room when he woke up. He was alone, with no trace of Tokiya and Otoya wondered if he dreamt it all. But then he lifted the blanket off him, saw he was stark naked and the pain that shot from his lower backside made him realize how real it had been.  


  


.


	3. You and I, Drawing Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title comes from the (English-translated) lyrics of Orion de SHOUT OUT by Natsuki Shinomiya [CV. Taniyama Kishou]  
> \- I can't shake the habit of spelling Syo's name as 'S-Y-O' like it is in Wiki. But I've seen it spelled as 'S-H-O-U' in other places.  
> \- Written for the word prompt 'innocence'

  
Syo stared at the pink abomination that was dumped unceremoniously before him, its small, beady eyes staring back. "What the—" 

"Happy anniversary, Syo-chan!" Natsuki blurted, his voice ringing across the cafeteria, drawing curious eyes on their table. 

"What anniversary?" Syo racked his brain in a desperate attempt to recall what day it was and what they were supposed to be celebrating while trying to ignore Tomochika and Haruka's giggling.

"Oh Syo-chan." Natsuki threw his arms around Syo, resting his chin on Syo's shoulder. "It was on this day last month when we had our first date," he said in a volume considerably low enough for only those in their table to hear.

Syo paled, regardless, and hissed, "Will you shush? Do you want to get expelled? If anyone finds out we're… we're…"

"Don't worry, Kurusu-kun. The no-dating rule only applies between opposite sex," Tomochika said, her eyes glinting. **

 _Oh yeah._ Otoya did mention she told him exactly that a month ago. A loophole of some sort. But.

"But still," Syo said, trying to pry Natsuki off him but to no avail. "We can't risk having this matter in the school paper's headlines, if that exists. Our friends know and that's enough."

"Oh. You guys are so adorable," Tomochika said, batting her eyelashes, and Haruka echoed her sentiment, to Syo's utter embarrassment.

As if the girls' teasing weren't enough, Otoya had to interject, "That teddy bear's fur color matches the highlight of your hair." 

"And the big red heart on its chest clearly speaks of Shinomiya's feelings," Masato contributed to the already awkward conversation.

If there was ever a time Syo would wish for the ground to metaphorically split open and swallow him, now would seem perfect. Syo stilled when he heard Ren say, "Ooh. What do we have here?" and sat right across him, placing his lunch-filled tray on the table. _Oh great._ Could things get any worse?

Syo noticed how Masato stiffened like a rod when Ren claimed the seat next to his, his gaze locked on the melon bread he'd been munching on. Otoya gave Ren a rundown on what the teddy bear was about but ceased babbling when Tokiya joined them not a minute later.

 _Hmm…_ Syo hummed in thought. He'd been noticing the same behavior from his friends for the past week and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"It's probably the typical roommates' quarrel," Natsuki said later that night when Syo voiced his concern.

"Yeah. Maybe." Syo reached out to turn off his night lamp. "G'night, Natsuki."

"G'night Syo-chan," floated from Natsuki's side of the room. 

Syo's consciousness was lingering on the surface of slumber, thoughts still on his friends, when he sensed the strong presence behind him, heard heavy breathing and soon felt strong, invasive hand creeping up his pajama-clad thigh. 

Then a voice that sent an ice-cold shiver down Syo's back spoke, "No goodnight kisses, Syo-chan?"

_Shit. Satsuki._

Just like that, the fragile innocence that defined Natsuki shattered into a million fragments.  


.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** When Tomochika said that the no-dating rule only applies between opposite sex, I didn't pull that idea out of thin air. It was based on the [Uta no Prince-sama debut manga, chapter 4 page 5](http://www.mangahere.co/manga/uta_no_prince_sama/v01/c004/5.html) when Natsuki asked, "But isn't love forbidden at this school?", and Tomochika said, "You're wrong! Only between boys and girls it is." So there you go, a loophole.


	4. Kiss of the Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The drabble title is part of the song title sang by Masato Hijirikawa [C.V. Suzumura Kenichi]  
> \- Written for the word prompt 'fire'  
> \- This was originally 873 words then I edited a gazillion times to narrow it down to 500 words max to pass as a drabble entry. It was a pain. So I decided that for this to be properly written and for me to be able to finish the story, I probably won't write it as drabble entry in the future. Probably.

  
The sound of squeals and reverent words of "That was beautiful!" and "You really are amazing!" rained upon him as soon as he lowered his saxophone. Ren basked in the way these pretty ladies worship him, enjoyed being the center of their attention. Normally, this was something that would make Ren's chest blossom with self-centered pleasure but. 

Somehow he didn't feel the anticipated effect. Instead, thoughts of his roommate invaded his mind. Again.

It had been like this for the past two weeks. 

There wasn't a prodigious doubt that he liked girls. Really. He enjoyed being surrounded by them, supple body, endowed chests and all. Until he dared to kiss his childhood friend. Something inside him definitely stirred awake. And now, all he could think of was _Masato, Masato, and fuck! Masato._

As if on cue, Ren caught sight of the lone figure strolling along the courtyard pathway through the corner of his eye. He fought hard not to let his gaze wander but… fat chance. Masato had this power to draw Ren's attention away from everything else and zero in on him alone.

This was getting out of hand.

 _Damn it!_ Masato was supposed to be the one left shaken after that little stunt, not cool and collected Ren. But Masato remained his stoic self, though he had been avoiding Ren like the plague. 

And him? _Fuck!_ He wasn't even ashamed of the fact it was to the image of Masato that he'd been jacking off lately, his hand working more intensely around his erection while imagining that it was Masato's mouth on him, sucking him to completion. He often wondered how it would feel like kissing other parts of Masato's body, tasting every inch of his skin, sucking love marks on his throat and chest and—

"Ren-sama, play one more song for us!" someone shrieked close to his ear, nudging him out of his erotic reverie. His eyes darted to where he'd seen Masato last but he was nowhere to be found. 

"Sorry, ladies. Maybe some other time," he said, already slipping his saxophone back in its case. He hurried down the route he presumed Masato had taken, the one that led to their dormitory.

When Ren did find Masato in their shared quarters five minutes later, he blurted, "Why have you been avoiding me?" without preamble and was quick to add, "And don't tell me you haven't because I'm not someone you can easily fool, Hijirikawa," when Masato parted his lips, perhaps to deny Ren's accusation.

"I…" Masato started, his eyes seemed wild with internal battle or some shit. "I…" was all he could utter and just as Ren was about to prompt him to speak the fuck up, Masato grabbed him by the front of his shirt, yanked him close and crashed his mouth against Ren's in a clumsy kiss. The world froze at that moment. 

Then Masato pushed him away and fled to the bathroom, leaving Ren hot and burning and craving for more. _Fuck!_

.  
.


	5. Stepping Into the Unreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The drabble title is part of the lyrics (translated to English) of the song 'Independence' by Ichinose Tokiya [C.V. Miyano Mamoru]  
> \- Though this part follows a theme from the list provided in the 1drabble challenge in LiveJournal, it isn't actually a drabble entry since the word count is way beyond what is allowed. I couldn't, for the life of me, write this part in drabble form but it's still below 1K words to count as a ficlet :)  
> \- Written for the word prompt 'dream'

Shafts of moonlight danced across Otoya's naked body, sweat glistening on his tanned skin. His head was thrown back, neck exposed and red hair fanned out over the stark white pillow case. 

_So beautiful,_ thought Tokiya before latching his mouth on the spot just below Otoya's Adam's apple, sucking a mark and causing delicious sounds to spill out through Otoya's parted lips.

"T-tokiya," was breathed out like a soft ballad, Otoya's voice music to his ears. 

Tokiya felt fingers curl around his hair, tightening as he sucked harder. Then he dragged his mouth over the curve of Otoya's collarbone, along the flat plane of Otoya's chest and pushed his tongue out to lick on Otoya's nipple. He peered up to watch Otoya's face as his lips closed around the hardened nub and was pleased to see the expression that broke through the surface.

_So beautiful._

"Tokiya, pleeeeeasse," spiraled out of Otoya's mouth in a rough vibrato, sending an electrifying thrill throughout Tokiya's body, gathering right at the center of his chest and shooting down to his groin in a sharp line, making him shudder with desperate need. He wanted more, wanted to feel more of Otoya, wanted to taste all of him, wanted to be inside him, to be enveloped in Otoya's heat and—

Shrill, upbeat noise stabbed at his ears and Tokiya gave a start. Disorientation clawed at his brain while he struggled to identify the annoying sound, took a while before he recognized his phone's ringing tone. Blindly, he fumbled around his bed, making a mental note that he was alone, and as soon as his fingers curled around the device, he brought it to his ears and snapped a sharp, "Moshi-moshi," without bothering to hide his irritation.

"Hayato," came his agent's voice and without waiting for Tokiya's response, he surged on: "Your interview scheduled for today has been cancelled. The reporter fell ill. I'll let you know when it will be rescheduled. You can take the day off. I suggest you take advantage of your break and get some rest."

"Okay, thanks." Tokiya ended the call before his agent could change his mind. He still felt a little off and it took some effort to recall what he was doing earlier.

_Oh._ Right. He was dreaming. And this wasn't the first time either. It was the third, in fact. Or was it the fourth? All he could remember was that the first time he had it was right after he'd seen a bruise-like mark on Otoya's neck. When Tokiya asked what it was, Otoya sputtered a flurry of excuses then ran out of their room. 

It shouldn't have bothered him but it did, considering how Otoya avoided him like some contagious disease since then, and now Tokiya was having recurring flashes that felt so real. So freaking real that sometimes he wondered if he was the one who left that mark on his roommate. But how?

His contemplation broke off when the door to the bathroom opened. Otoya stepped out shirtless with his jeans hanging low around his hips and he was rubbing his hair roughly with a towel. Tokiya felt his heart leaped up to his throat.

Otoya stilled when his eyes met Tokiya's and the color on his face visibly drained, eyes blown wide as if he just saw a ghost and he stammered out a high-pitched "Y-you're awake."

Tokiya knew he shouldn't stare but it was so damn hard to look away. "Yeah."

"I uh…" Otoya grabbed the shirt lying on his bed and threw it on in a hurry then he picked up his sneakers while muttering, "I thought you didn't need to leave for work until noon?"

There must be some otherworldly reason why Tokiya felt so enthralled watching Otoya slip on his socks and shoes. "I don't have to go to work. My agen—I mean, my boss called and said he wouldn't need me to do extra work today." It wasn't entirely a lie. So. "Since I'm off today, maybe you and I can hang out?"

Otoya's head snapped up, his eyes growing even wider. "I… I can't. I mean, I wish I can, but I…" His gaze fell on his shoes once more, fingers working deftly on the laces. "I've already made plans." He jumped up to his feet, grabbed his wallet and rushed to the door. "I'm heading to town with Natsuki and Syo so I uh… I'll see you later." 

And he was gone.

Tokiya stared at the closed door of their shared room. The blatant unease that Otoya had shown was left vibrating in the air.

  


.


	6. Reflected in the Mirror, Mr. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title comes from the (English-translated) lyrics of Changing Our Song! by Kurusu Syo [CV. Shimono Hiro]  
> \- The lack of updates is due to the fact my life revolves around work and family and real life and it sucks, hate it as much as anyone who is probably hoping I'd update often. But...  
> \- I'm on a holiday break, so I thought I'd catch up on writing and there are a LOT of fics I need to finish for challenges, one has set a deadline at the end of the month even, so I'll work on this in between, sort of when I need a break from the longer ones. Not all fics are for UtaPri so, if for some reason the characters are off here, it means I'm losing perspective of their voices because I'm writing for different fandoms with different genre.  
> \- Lastly, I started out this series with the intent of using each chapter/part as a drabble entry for the 1drabble challenge in LiveJournal. But past chapter 4, I gave up keeping it at drabble length because it's a total pain trying to keep a chapter within 500 word maximum. But from hereon, it will be more like ficlets, not exceeding 1K words. Hopefully. But I'm still using that challenge's themes or word prompts which you can find [here](http://1drabble.livejournal.com/profile)  
> \- Speaking of word prompts, this chapter was written for the prompt 'weakness'  
>   
> 

.

“Syo-chan, wait!” Natsuki grabbed Syo by the wrist on impulse but quickly released him when he saw Syo wince. 

Then a look of annoyance flashed across Syo’s face. He took a step back and snapped, “Don’t touch me!” the reaction so vehement that it felt like a knife had been plunged straight through Natsuki’s chest. Hurt must have shone on Natsuki’s eyes because Syo’s expression softened in an instant. “I… I’m sorry. Just… I want to be alone right now, okay? I can’t have you breathing down my neck twenty-four seven.” 

It wasn’t a complete rejection. Didn’t sound like it. But Syo was undoubtedly keeping him at arms length. That wasn’t enough to deter Natsuki’s concern. His gaze fell on Syo’s wrist, on the finger-shaped bruises that had now turned into an ugly purple. 

This wasn’t the first time he’d seen it, though Natsuki never brought it up, thinking that Syo would tell him what it was eventually. But Syo never did. Instead, he’d been keen on hiding that nasty mark beneath wristbands or long-sleeved shirts.

“I’m just worried, Syo-chan. Is… is someone hurting you?” was Natsuki’s lame attempt to coax an explanation – anything – out of Syo.

“I told you. I slipped on the stairs and someone grabbed me to keep me from falling. Their grip was too tight so I ended up with this stupid bruise. That’s all.” The way Syo’s eyes flickered, refusing to meet Natsuki’s, was a clear sign that what he just said was far from the truth. There must be a good reason why Syo chose to remain closed off. And yet, Natsuki refused to give up.

“But Syo-chan,” he started, the next words dying on the tip of his tongue when Syo’s eyes flared.

“Look, if you don’t want to believe me that’s your problem. I have things to do so I’m going back to school. I can’t waste any more time discussing something so trivial,” Syo spat then rushed down the street, disappearing around the bend and all Natsuki could do was stare at the spot where Syo disappeared.

If he found out someone was indeed hurting Syo….

_Then what?_ A voice echoed from the depth of his soul, dark and cold and ireful, rising to the surface of his consciousness. _What would you do? You’re weak. How could you protect him when you can’t even protect yourself? Too weak that you can’t even take what’s rightfully yours._

He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t. Natsuki wanted so much to retort, to prove the voice wrong. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. It felt like icy limbs were coiling around him, inside him. 

“Natsuki?” The light tap on his shoulder broke him out of his trance, releasing him from the disconcerting internal struggle. Natsuki jerked, turned his head and was met with the concerned look framing Otoya’s face. “Are you okay? You’ve been staring ahead for a while now. It’s not like you to space out.”

“Yeah.” The unconscious urge to pull on his usual mask ruled over so Natsuki felt his lips curve up, the corners of his eyes crinkling, as he offered Otoya a carefree smile. “I’m fine, Otoya-kun.”

Otoya’s gaze swept around the area. “Where’s Syo?”

“He said he had something to do so he went back to the Academy.”

“I see.”

Natsuki debated whether he should ask Otoya about Syo. But then Otoya beat him to it, saying, “Hey Natsuki?” the fiery red of his eyes dimming a little. “Have you noticed something off with Syo? He seems a bit jumpy lately.” 

Hearing that from someone who had been spending more time with Syo these days increased Natsuki’s worries tenfold. “I’m sure he’s just worried about the exams,” was the lie that skipped out of his mouth.

Otoya seemed to buy it though. “Aren’t we all? And speaking of… Masa sent a text message. He wants to talk to us A-S-A-P. Something about the choreography for our dance exam.”

“Okay. Let’s go back and find him,” Natsuki said and started down the path that led to the school. He wondered if he should find Syo as soon as they get back. But then he decided that giving Syo some space was probably the best thing to do. For now. He could wait.

.


	7. All That Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title comes from the (English-translated) lyrics of ‘Most Fortissimo’ sung by Hijirikawa Masato [C.V. Suzumura Kenichi]  
> \- I thought I'd write another chapter before I'm swept by the other stories I'm writing so here it is. I haven't written anything coherent enough for anyone else to read for the past 4 months other than the previous chapter of this story and I haven't written any smut for more than a year (I think) so I'm way rusty in that area, do excuse the sort-of-smutty-part (it's just frottage, no biggie) in here.  
> \- This one is written for the prompt 'dance'. Seriously, I've been using the prompts as sort of a metaphoric inspiration rather than direct interpretation so the relevance may have been nonexistent.  
> 

.

It was late. Masato didn’t have a watch on and hadn’t thought of checking the clock at the dorm lobby, but he was pretty sure it was almost eleven in the evening. 

After spending a good five hours practicing for their dance exam with Otoya and Natsuki, Masato took a quick shower then headed off to the waterfalls where he often meditate. Then he paid his grandfather a visit. What better way to spend the weekend, right?

The room was blanketed in partial darkness when he stepped inside; the light from the half moon shining through the window was the only source of radiance. It was quiet. Quiet enough for Masato to presume that Ren was either out with some girl or was already asleep. He didn’t bother glancing over to his roommate’s side, just turned to his half and had one foot on the tatami mat when a voice tore through the silence.

“You know,” Ren started in that deep, irritatingly sexy drawl, “you avoiding me shouldn’t have been a big deal. I shouldn’t particularly care. You did that once, shut me out of your life without so much of an explanation. I’m used to it, totally immune to your cold shoulders. But I’m a little baffled myself why it bothers me so much.”

Masato had no response to offer, wasn’t even sure whether Ren expected one. Ren’s rather blunt confession seized any coherent thoughts that might have been floating in his head.

“Then you just had to kiss me.” There was something different about Ren that Masato couldn’t put his finger on. Just that this Ren seemed vulnerable, too open, too honest. It scared him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Ren was talking in his sleep, or if he was drunk but he sure didn’t sound like it.

“You kissed me first,” spilled out – soft, almost inaudible – and Masato cursed at how the filter between his brain and his mouth weren’t working.

“Did you say something?” Ren was suddenly behind him.

Masato spun around, surprised to see Ren so close that he attempted to take a step back but Ren held him in place, hands wrapped around his arms. With the little dignity he had left, Masato took a deep breath and allowed everything that was locked in his chest to unfurl. “You kissed me first, you insufferable jerk. And since then I couldn’t get you out of my mind. You. The kiss. Everything about you had been haunting me. The least you could do was leave me alone. But no. You did exactly the opposite.”

A sliver of light touched Ren’s face that Masato could now see the corners of Ren’s mouth curled in a twisted smile. “Are you implying that you’ve fallen for me, Hijirikawa?” This was the usual Ren, the self-centered, arrogant prick that made Masato’s hackles rise. 

Masato preferred this Ren because with this Ren, it was easier to put up his defenses. “You and your asinine interpretation, Jinguji. I didn’t say anything about—“

Ren’s lips were suddenly on his, slightly parted but with little pressure. Before Masato could react, Ren pulled back and said, “No more running away, Hijirikawa. I think it’s about time we stop dancing to different music.” 

“I—“ was all Masato managed to utter and Ren was kissing him again, this time with such ferocity that made Masato weak all over. He hardly noticed Ren was pushing him until the back of his legs hit the edge of the tatami mat on his side of the room. 

The next thing he knew he was lying flat on his back, Ren on top of him, one hand cupping his cheek while the other roamed all over his body. Down to the front of his pants. Undoing the button. The zipper. Then that sinful hand was rubbing him to full hardness. 

A low, throaty sound vibrated from Masato’s throat, slipping past his lips in a sensual moan when Ren’s mouth moved, sucking little kisses along Masato’s jaw. 

“Fuck, Masato. Fuck,” Ren growled, diving in for Masato’s neck this time, latching on to the pulse point that made Masato’s whole body tingle, his toes curling.

“Jinguji,” Masato rasped. He could feel Ren’s hardness against his thigh. And he wants to feel more. _More, more, more._

As if Ren read his mind, his hand reached down between them, presumably to undo his own pants while his mouth continued to leave burning kisses all over Masato’s neck. 

Then Ren’s hand was on the hem of his underwear, pushing down the fabric, fingers curling around his erection. When he felt Ren’s cock pressed against his own, skin to skin, _Oh fuck,_ Masato nearly screamed. 

Ren started moving, their cocks creating friction, hot and burning, and it was so good. So, so good. So good that his mind kept spinning and spinning, lost in the gratifying sensation. 

Then they were moving in synch, like a perfectly choreographed dance, slow and sensuous and mind-blowing, until Masato reached the peak, his body seizing, pinpricks of pleasure rushing down his crotch. And he was coming.

It wasn’t long before he felt Ren’s seed against his skin, warm and sticky.

“Shit, Hijirikawa,” came Ren’s gravelly voice, his breathing heavy. “We should do this more often.”

Lucky for Ren, Masato was still riding the orgasm that he couldn’t find the strength to throw back a snide remark. Instead, Masato pressed his palm against the back of Ren’s neck. Ren took the cue and laid his head on Masato’s shoulder.

.

  



	8. A Heart Frozen in Three Seconds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Written for the word prompt 'dirty' from the 1drabble prompt list in LJ  
> \- Title comes from the (English-translated) lyrics of ‘Trust My Dream’ sung by Ittoki Otoya [CV. Terashima Takama].  
> \- Confession time. I actually got lost in the timeline and the flow of the story because it had been 8 months since I last updated this so I'll pretend there's a not-so-huge time skip between the last chapter and this one. Each chapter is supposed to stand on its own anyway, 'supposed to' being the operative word. Whatever. Enjoy.

  
.  
  
The marks that marred his neck and his chest were close to fading, no longer dark purple in color but still. He was lucky his skin wasn't as alabaster as Tokiya's so the marks weren’t that prominent but Otoya was certain the hickey close to his jugular notch couldn’t be any less eye-catching. Nobody had asked or said anything about it though, but that didn't mean no one had noticed.

Otoya blew out an exasperated breath, fogging the mirror in the process. Looking at these marks made him recall _that_ night. It had been weeks now since it happened but he couldn’t get it off his mind, especially when he had a vivid reminder of it just three nights ago. Tokiya had returned to the dorm way past midnight drunk off his ass. Again. How he managed to even get his hands on alcohol considering he wasn’t of legal age yet was truly a mystery but that was beyond Otoya’s problem. Just like _that_ night, Tokiya had climbed on his bed. This time though, all Tokiya did was plant love bites all over him then he passed out just as things were getting steamy.

Not that Otoya was hoping to get to the good part but.

Who was he kidding? Maybe he wanted Tokiya to… to do those things that drove him over the edge, to make him lose control, to touch him to the point that every inch of his skin would burn, to claim him like Tokiya did _that_ night. 

Otoya would be lying if he said he didn’t want those things to happen, that he didn’t want Tokiya. He watched himself in the mirror, watched his fingers glide from one love bite to another as if connecting the dots, and his eyes strayed down to see the bulge taking shape on his shorts. 

_Aaahhh,_ he screamed internally, ruffling his hair as if this would help get rid of the lewd thoughts polluting his head. To think he got half hard from fantasizing about Tokiya. How low could he sink, he wondered. Apparently low enough that he gave in to what his body craved and slid his hand inside his shorts, curling it around his cock in a not-so-tight grip and imagining it was Tokiya’s hand on him, stroking him to full hardness. Then he imagined Tokiya replacing his hand with his mouth and… _oh… oh_. 

Cold thrill surged through his body that Otoya felt his knees growing weak, so he sank on the tiled floor, back pressed against the wall, his shorts pushed down his thighs and his hand wrapped around his cock once more. Otoya knew he should be feeling dirty for doing this but he couldn’t give a damn about it now. All he cared about was how this felt good, so so good that Otoya was driven close to his peak. He threw his head back, eyes falling shut when he felt the pressure on his balls, and he was coming, Tokiya’s name falling from his lips. 

Then he heard the bathroom door open snapping him back to reality, and he felt the world crumble around him as soon as his eyes landed on Tokiya, who wasn’t looking straight at him but was staring at his uhm… at his crotch. 

Tokiya’s cheeks were soon filled with a shade of crimson. He mumbled something completely unintelligible before stepping out in a rush and closing the door behind him.

 _Shit,shit, shit!_  
.  
  



	9. If I Could Just Reach Out (My Hand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter was written for the word prompt 'silence' from the 1drabble challenge in LiveJournal  
> \- Title comes from the (English-translated) lyrics of ‘Sirius e no Chikai’ sung by Shinomiya Natsuki [C.V. Taniyama Kishou]  
> \- If this seems flat, I'm sorry. Not that I'm playing favorite, but I just couldn't get into Syo's (and even Natsuki's) head.

  


Something wasn’t quite right. Something was missing. 

Syo glanced over to Natsuki’s side of the room for probably the tenth time that morning. His bed was made up so neatly as if it hadn’t been slept on. He’d been waking up to this for the past week, to nothing but silence. He kind of missed his boyfriend’s boisterous way of greeting him. But who was he to complain? It was his fault that Natsuki had been keeping his distance.

Guilt stabbed at him mercilessly. The voice at the back of his head kept reminding him that _It wasn't Natsuki who forced himself on you now, was it? Why are you punishing him when you should be helping him instead? Some boyfriend you are._

That was right. He should be helping Natsuki deal with Satsuki, not running away from the problem like a coward. 

With this new resolve, Syo stomped out of their shared room, determined to find Natsuki wherever he was moping, but the melodic chime resonating from his pocket made him pause at the top of the dormitory stairs. He fished out his phone, pressed on a key and the text that read, _'Meet me in the cafeteria, now if you can'_ flashed on the screen There wasn't any sign of urgency in Otoya's message, but Syo thought he might as well find out what Otoya wanted before resuming his search for his Natsuki.

As if fate was at work though, Natsuki emerged from one of the hallways leading to the cafeteria. When his eyes met Syo's, his hurried strides immediately changed into hesitant steps. "Um," he starts, raising his arm to show the phone in his hand. "Masato-kun asked me to meet him at the cafeteria," he said as if he needed to justify why he was in the same vicinity and as if being in the same breathing space with Syo was a crime.

"On my way there, too," Syo said, not missing the awkward air that spiraled around them. "Though I'm meeting with Otoya."

Before he even pushed the cafeteria's door open, Syo already had a peculiar inkling that this was all a setup. What he didn't expect though was to walk into a room filled with a colorful array of decorative papers hanging just about anywhere and to be greeted by a handful of people yelling "Happy Birthday Syo and Natsuki!" 

Syo blinked, realizing that most of the people there were from S and A class. This was quite a surprise. He'd been too preoccupied brooding over the issue with Natsuki that the fact it was his and Natsuki's birthday slipped his mind. 

"Thanks guys," Syo, and apparently Natsuki, said in unison. 

It seemed Otoya and the other guys had really put so much effort to plan this party. There were catered food, courtesy of Masato who said, "I would've prepared them myself but there was little time," and a large cake, courtesy of Ren, which held one candle for him and another for Natsuki. 

Once Tokiya had lit the candles, he prompted everyone to burst into the traditional birthday song then said, "Make a wish Syo, Shinomiya-san," in a lowered voice as if he was sharing a secret.

However cheesy it seemed, Syo did make a wish. He wished to see his dream through, with Natsuki by his side. 

That night, the knowledge that Natsuki was just across the room gave Syo some sense of peace. Though that peace was shattered when he felt his bed dip and he bolted upright, heart already on his throat. Natsuki smiled at him, eyes crinkling behind his glasses.

"It was fun celebrating a birthday with you, Syo-chan," stirs out of his mouth, dashed with a bit of bashful tone. "The last time we celebrated together was when we were little, during a concours, I think?"

"Yeah." It was. When their respective mothers learned they shared the same birth date, they wasted no time whipping up a small party for them. It was embarrassing as far as Syo could remember.

Syo could sense something else sat heavy in Natsuki's mind so when Natsuki started with, "I wasn't able to get you a present, I was…," he knew then Natsuki still felt uneasy around him.

"I'm sorry," came out of Syo's mouth, unfiltered. There was no going back now. He heaved a breath and held Natsuki's gaze. "I'm sorry I've been keeping you at arms length."

A small smile formed on Natsuki's lips. "And I'm sorry for breathing down your neck all the time. I should've given you space. It's just… I couldn't help but worry about you." His lifted his hand and cupped Syo's cheek. "I lo—I mean, I care for you, Syo-chan."

Syo didn't miss the L-word that almost slipped out of Natsuki's mouth. He was glad Natsuki swallowed it back because. Well, Syo wasn't sure he was ready to reciprocate. But. He brought his hand on top of Natsuki's – the one still cupping his cheek. "I care for you, too." 

Natsuki's hand left Syo's face. He laced his fingers with Syo's, gave his hand a squeeze and said, "Happy Birthday, Syo-chan."

Keeping that invisible wall up between them was unfair, Syo knew, so he decided to let Natsuki break it down, one layer at a time. He squeezed Natsuki's hand in return, said, "Happy birthday, Natsuki," then leaned closer and pressed his lips against Natsuki's.

  


  



	10. True Loveliness Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter was written for the word prompt 'victory'  
> \- Title comes from the (English-translated) lyrics of ‘Double Wish’ sung by Jinguji Ren [C.V. Suwabe Junichi] and Hijirikawa Masato [C.V. Suzumura Kenichi]  
> \- This chapter or part is hardly a drabble and I'm not sure if it counts as a ficlet either because I went way over my target maximum word count of 1K, and I tried shrinking it to a ficlet size but gave up eventually so.  
> \- Also, I believe I already disrupted the timeline both in anime and games. Well, this was canon divergent to begin with, so I decided totally ignore canon timeline and just use incidents (both anime and games) that I deem would work on the story flow. Yeah, sue me.

  


The level of ridiculousness on just about any activity that Shining Saotome forced upon them was truly off the charts. Why Ren had been playing along without a care was beyond him. He just didn't have the energy to refuse so he went along with the flow as nonchalantly as he could.

When Saotome announced though that, "The losing team will have to dress up as girls and roam around the town's shopping district for two hours," with a sinister smirk etched on his face, Ren thought he'd take this latest challenge seriously.

And he was glad he did. Other than realizing he was pretty good at playing water polo, his class even won and it meant he'd see Masato in women's clothes – a prize that was more than he could ask for. 

So the day for Masato, Otoya and Natsuki were to carry out with the consequence as the losing team came. Masato practically threw Ren out of their room while Tomochika helped him prepare. He waited at the dormitory lobby with Tokiya and Syo as they were asked to escort the losing team around town. And when the three representatives from A class came down barely an hour later to meet them, Ren felt his world shift. 

Words failed to form and Ren just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Masato looked like he just stepped out of Ren's erotic fantasy, long blue hair falling around his face, the pink blouse he wore giving him an ethereal glow somehow. And the skirt, he couldn't even begin to describe how it made his roommate look undeniably hot and seductive. 

Someone cleared a throat – Syo it seemed. "Shall we go?" Syo reached out to take Natsuki's hand and they both walked ahead down the path leading to the school gate with Tokiya and Otoya following behind. 

Ren caught Masato by the arm when the latter attempted to march past him then he leaned in to whisper, "You look absolutely stunning, I'm already aroused," against Masato's ear. 

"Don't touch me." Masato yanked his arm out of Ren's grip then strode after the other guys in a hurry, heels clicking against concrete. Ren could already tell he was so going to have a lot of fun today.

And fun it was indeed. 

They were in a boutique that sold both men and women's clothing and Ren, being the perfect escort that he was (despite being plagued with the desire to reach out and touch the Hijirikawa heir), kept his distance while Masato rummaged through some random clothes rack. 

It was amusing to watch Masato move around comfortably as if it was natural for him to be in a girl's clothes. Ren just couldn't keep his eyes off him. When Masato grabbed a couple of pants, said, "I'm going to try these on," then disappeared behind a wall past the maze of clothes rack and all, Ren took that as an invitation. What else could it be, right? 

So he grabbed a pair of pants, not bothering to check the size, and then trailed after Masato. Finding his roommate was easy since there was just one dressing room. Luck was on his side as well because they seemed to be the only customers in the store with the only attendant behind the cashier counter busy fumbling on her phone. He slipped past the sliding door without warning just as Masato was about to unzip his skirt. 

"What are you---" Masato started but Ren pressed a kiss on his lips to shush him.

Ren said, "Didn't you ask me to follow you in here?" with a purr against Masato's ear.

"I did no such thing," Masato said and with a lack of rigor, he added, "Now leave," but Ren was pretty sure he meant otherwise.

"I wonder…," Ren crooned, slipping his hand beneath Masato's short skirt, "are you wearing any panties?"

"Jinguji," Masato hissed as he caught Ren's wrist. "Stop. This is beyond inappropriate."

The grip wasn't tight enough so Ren was able to move his hand further and when his fingers touched the edge of Masato's underwear, he was a bit disappointed to learn that his roommate was wearing briefs instead. It didn't matter though, because the hardness his thumb brushed against was reward enough and _fuck,_ he so wanted to take Masato right there.

"Fuck, Masato." Ren practically breathed out the other's first name so casually as if years of separation didn't stand between them. Desire coiled inside him – an urge he could no longer control. "Watch the door," he said before sinking down on his knees and lifted Masato's skirt.

"Wait, Jinguji. What are you—" Whatever the next words Masato were supposed to say were reduced to a suppressed moan when Ren pressed his tongue flat against the fabric stretching over Masato's cock. 

This was something he had wanted to do past the intimate touches and hungry kisses and desperate frottages they both had shared so far. He wanted more, wanted to taste Masato, to take things a step further. Gingerly, he pulled down the waistband of Masato's underwear and his dick sprang free all for Ren to take. He didn't waste time taking the whole shaft into his mouth like an expert that he wasn't, earning a soft long-drawn moan from his roommate. It was music to his ears. 

"Jinguji," was all Masato said as Ren started bobbing his head, sucking gently at first then adding a bit more pressure as he went on, lips and tongue sliding up and down Masato's erection. This wasn't too hard. In fact, Ren found this rather enjoyable. 

Ren loved this, loved Masato's musky smell, loved how he tasted, loved the lewd sounds fluttering out of his roommate's mouth. It wasn't long until Masato was breathing hard, fingers tangling on Ren's hair. Then Ren hears, "I'm—" just before Masato stiffened and he was pulling on Ren's hair but Ren held on, lips clamping down on his roommate's cock until Masato was shooting his load down his throat.

Masato was leaning against the wall, boneless, by the time Ren released him. "I can't believe you just did that." His eyes strayed down to Ren's now prominent bulge but didn’t utter a word.

Ren pressed a kiss on the corner of Masato's mouth. "It will pass," he said, already thinking of something that was a complete turn-off – like Saotome in women's clothes, or maybe in a tutu. Yeah, that should get rid of his arousal. "Just remember you owe me one. I'll collect as soon as we get back to our room."

His roommate snorted, said, "Dream on, Jinguji," pulled up his underwear in a hurry then let the skirt fall over around his thighs.

  


  



	11. Complicating Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Title is part of the lyrics translated to English of the song 'Independence' by Ichinose Tokiya [C.V. Miyano Mamoru]  
> \- written for the word prompt 'memories' from the 1drabble theme in LiveJournal  
> \- I meant to post this soon after chapter 10 since it shares the same setting and timeline but it was inadvertently left partially written because I was swept further into the Yuri!!! on Ice fandom and my brain had been taken hostage by victuuri, leaving me little time to focus on anything else. I'm sorry, not sorry?  
> \- That said, I can't decide whether to be happy with this piece until I could probably get my head out of YOI clouds. Regardless, I had to get this out before the year ends, well, before I am totally consumed by other fandoms I need to write fics for to fill in some of the writing challenges I signed up with.  
> \- Enjoy though, don't bother leaving a critique because I've already tortured myself with my own sets of concrit for this particular (and probably the previous) chapter. *bawls*  
> .  
> .

  


Lovely was the first word that sprung to mind the moment Tokiya saw Otoya in his current attire. Not that he preferred Otoya in a girl's clothes, but it made him more alluring in a whole new level. 

Otoya didn't seem uncomfortable at the least though. He just skipped from one shop to another with Tomochika and Haruka, not paying heed to the eyes that lingered his way.

Tokiya felt a stab of jealousy seeing other guys watching _His_ Otoya with overt interest. He kept watchful eyes on his roommate, ready to spring into action should a stranger dare approach him. 

A gust of wind blew past, lifting Otoya's skirt just a bit, giving Tokiya a glimpse of those smooth-looking thighs. Tokiya shut his eyes close to rid of the lewd thoughts creeping into his already disconcerted mind but this evoked images of Otoya naked and sprawled on the bed instead. 

It wasn't a dream. He knew it wasn’t. Regardless of how much he tried to convince himself it was, but Tokiya knew, that he did something most unforgivable. He may have stumbled out of Otoya's bed unconsciously the morning after, may have thought it was a strange coincidence that he woke up naked on his bed with Otoya equally naked across the room, but. 

It took a while for him to piece things together – only because he'd been in stupendous denial – but he was positive he'd act out a desire he'd deemed most forbidden, one that he'd painstakingly buried in the deepest corner of his subconscious. 

Otoya was young and vibrant but Tokiya's greed only sullied that pure innocence and inebriation wasn't even an excuse. He only had those cretinous affiliates in his agency – well, the agency he was about to leave, anyway – to blame for luring him into consuming all those cocktails filled with just about any alcohol he couldn't identify despite of the fact he was far from being of drinking age. 

The resulting aloofness that Otoya had shown him days after _that_ incident was a painful blow. He liked Otoya, truly cared for him, and yes, he may have… well, other _feelings_ , but he wasn't supposed to act on that. He wasn't. But. Seeing Otoya jerking himself in the bathroom just the week before wasn't making matters easier for him

Something cold touched his cheek and his eyes sprang open. 

"Tired, Icchi?" Ren asked, the corners of his mouth curled up into a teasing smirk. 

"Not really." Tokiya took the can of cold green tea that Ren offered, murmuring, "Thanks," as Ren plopped down beside him on the bench. His gaze strayed over to where he last saw Otoya but he wasn't there. He and the girls had moved further down the street, but still close enough for Tokiya to catch a glimpse of the sparkle in Otoya's eyes as he peered into a store's window. 

"Staring at the little lamb, eh?" Ren said before taking a gulp from his own drink. "I should tell you though that I saw her first." Before Tokiya could form a proper response, Ren added, "Doesn't Ikki look adorable in his outfit? Though personally, I think he looks adorable in just about anything, don't you think so?" with eyes slanting over to Tokiya. 

On impulse, Tokiya lifted up his proverbial shield to prevent Ren from seeing through him, and words that were totally the opposite of what his heart dictated came stumbling out of his mouth. "I think he's annoying as hell."

Ren regarded him with a raised eyebrow though, said, "Hmm? You sure you're being honest to yourself?" with a teasing inflection that made Tokiya raise his shield higher. 

"What are you doing here, Ren?" Tokiya said in hopes this would divert Ren from the conversation path he had taken. "I thought you were tailing after Hijirikawa-san like a dog in heat."

"Aww." Ren tilted his head to leer at him. "You make me sound desperate. It hurts you know," he said before taking another swig of his drink. "Well Shinomi had dragged Hijirikawa to a toy store, saying he found some cute stuffed animals – Shinomi's words, not mine – and thought Hijirikawa would like to buy some for his sister."

"I see." 

The can Tokiya had been nursing in his hand had become warmer and just as he was contemplating whether to throw it away, Otoya bounded over to them, saying, "Man, I'm beat. And thirsty too," which prompted him to offer the beverage with a warning that it wasn't as cold anymore.

"Thanks, Tokiya." Otoya accepted it with a bit of hesitation but he took a sip anyway. A drop of the liquid rolled over his chin and down his throat and it was so enthralling that Tokiya couldn't tear his eyes away. _Crap,_ he really needed help.

  



	12. A Man's Just Gotta Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter was written for the word prompt/theme 'darkness' from the 1drabble challenge in LiveJournal  
> \- The drabble (or ficlet in this case) title is part of the lyrics translated to English of the song 'True Wing' by Kurusu Syo [C.V. Shimono Hiro]  
> \- Extremely late and being busy is no excuse but that's the reality, my real life got in the way. I wrote 3 versions for this chapter/theme/prompt and this is the least ridiculous and closest to the overall theme of this drabble/ficlet collection. If you think this is too short or rushed, a friendly reminder that I'm keeping every chapter at either drabble or ficlet length, not to exceed 1K words.  
> \- Oh, and million thanks to those who have left kudos and comments and please accept my sincerest apology for not being able to respond because, although I know it will only take a few minutes - seconds even, my brain rarely functions well enough to compose proper responses due to the fact I've been all work and no play these past months.  
>   
> 

  


When he arrived at the Academy's dormitory, a maintenance guy warned him that the lights along the corridor of their floor was out – some case of short circuit or something technical that Natsuki couldn't comprehend. The guy assured him though that they were working on getting it fixed ASAP. So he wasn't at all surprised when he was greeted by a hallway cloaked in darkness. 

Natsuki used his phone to light the way so he wouldn't stumble. Once he found the room he shared with Syo, he slid his phone back in his pocket and opened the door as quietly as he could with a circumspect presumption that his roommate was already asleep.

Soundlessly, he slipped inside, carried his luggage instead of letting it roll and was relieved when the door closed with a soft click. He was about to head straight to his side of the room when a low, seemingly suppressed guttural moan reached his ears. His legs stilled and Natsuki strained to hear it once more but heard quick and shallow breaths instead. 

The immediate thought that shot through his exhausted brain was that Syo could be having a nightmare. With that in mind, Natsuki flipped the switch of the overhead lights and felt grateful that their room wasn't affected by the short-circuit problem when the entire space was instantly flooded in white.

He heard a "Huh?" before his eyes strayed over to Syo's side of the room. His heart took a straight plunge down his feet when he saw his roommate-slash-boyfriend spread out on top of the mattress in his birthday suit, hand curved around his hard cock. The telltale thud of his luggage hitting the floor barely registered in his dumbfounded mind.

"The hell!" was Syo's sudden outburst and it was Natsuki's turn to go, "Huh?"

"W-what are you doing here?" Syo gaped at him like a deer caught in the headlights. "A-aren't you supposed to be on your way to Hokkaido?"

The wheel in Natsuki's head spun off its axis that he failed to react right away. Then he heard a voice from the deep recess of his mind say, _Idiot! Don't just stand there and stare!_ that made him blink out of his stupor. 

"I uh… uh… missed the bullet train," was all he managed to enounce coherently. The longer story behind it failed to form into words, the thoughts disintegrating along the filters between his brain and his mouth.

_Grabbed some food while waiting for the next train. Passed by a shop selling Piyo merchandise. Got distracted. Lost track of time. Missed the next and last train to Hokkaido, even the one going to Akita._

Instead, the asinine words that escaped him was, "Syo-chan. Why are you naked?"

Syo's face turned scarlet. He grabbed a blanket and covered himself, eyes trained on the floor. "I uh. I uh." His head snapped up to meet Natsuki's gaze, eyebrows drawn together, and with a growl, he said, "You're embarrassing me, you know!" 

Natsuki finally, finally managed to tear his eyes away and he desperately sought out anything else he could focus on, like the miniscule crack on the wall shaped like lighting. "I'm sorry, Syo-chan." He blindly reached for the switch and turned the lights off. 

With his consciousness floating in oblivion, Natsuki wasn't all aware how he managed to slip his shoes and his pants off and ended up on his bed, lying on his side facing the wall. His head was filled with images of Syo's naked body. And that cock. That cock was definitely going to haunt him in his sleep.

"Syo-chan," jumps out of Natsuki's mouth involuntarily. "Can I touch you?" What was he saying? Those weren't exactly what he planned to utter. In fact, he was doing his best to keep his lips tightly sealed. 

But then Syo says, "Of course you can. You have every right, you know, since we're… we're boyfriends. And… and I'd really like that," which prompted Natsuki to bolt out of his bed and head over to Syo's in three long strides. "Lock the door, idiot. This is against school policy. If we get caught…"

Natsuki did as he was told and he was back at Syo's side in a flash. Syo moved aside as if it was his silent invitation for Natsuki to climb onto his bed. It felt like Natsuki's head and his chest were about to explode when his hand – his trembling hand – reached out for Syo's erm… erection.

The moment he wrapped his hand around the hardened shaft and felt the silky skin against his palm, the hesitation and self-preservation that had kept him from doing this evanesced into a void. 

Natsuki felt momentary fear when thoughts of _Mine, mine, mine_ , swam in his head the moment he started pumping but all that dissipated when he heard Syo's soft moans, his eyes closed, lower lip trapped between his teeth. It didn't take long before Syo started arching off the bed and was coming, warm liquid sliding down Natsuki's fingers. 

Syo's eyes snapped open, chest falling as he exhaled. Then his baby blue eyes flicked over to meet Natsuki's with a sultry expression, lips curving. "Your turn," he says and before Natsuki could process the meaning behind those words, he felt Syo's hand slipping into his briefs and fingers curling around his hard on. 

Natsuki's brain short-circuited right at that moment.  
  


  



	13. Within My Impermanent Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter was written for the word prompt/theme 'clouds' from the 1drabble challenge in LiveJournal  
> \- The drabble title is part of the lyrics translated to English of the song 'Koi Sakura' by Hijirikawa Masato [C.V. Suzumura Kenichi]

  


The gust of warm air carried a whispered reminder that summer was just around the corner. Wearing their winter-spring uniform was close to the edge of discomfort. Masato hooked a finger over the knot of his tie and tried loosening it with an insistent tug.

Beside him, Syo and Otoya were uncharacteristically subdued, so unusual for them to spend Saturday doing nothing but hang around the school campus. Not that Masato was complaining but. 

"So. Shinomiya finally made it to Hokkaido," Masato said just to break the metaphoric ice growing thick around them. 

Syo blinked up at him. "Yeah. I went to the train station with him this morning to make sure he made it in time and boarded the right one."

"Having a family reunion must be fun," Otoya said with a wistful inflection. 

"Depends on the kind of family you have," Masato said offhandedly, recalling that the family reunions he'd been were filled with adults smothering him and throwing empty praises that ironically weighed heavy with a reminder of his role as an heir. 

The familiar sound of giggling prompted his eyes to stray obliquely across the campus where Ren was promenading with a group of girls flocking him. 

This scenario was nothing new. Masato used to feel indifferent about the situation since he found it remarkably absurd. So the acrid twist somewhere between his chest and his diaphragm was a foreign sensation he couldn't identify.

When Ren and his groupie were close enough, Masato heard one of the girls' high-pitched voice, saying, "Ren-sama, take me out on a date," and the rest echoed the same words. 

Despite Masato's effort to block out Ren's voice, he could still hear his egotistic roommate say, "Sure," then through the corner of his eye, he saw Ren curl a finger under one girl's chin. "You and I can go see a movie." To another girl, he said, "Then we can go out for coffee later," and to another, he said, "How does a romantic dinner sound?"

It was a feat to not roll his eyes. 

"Hijirikawa-san." The sound of his name stole his focus from his unintentional eavesdropping and he turned his head in time to see his former project partner approaching. "I've been looking for you," Kimura Kenji said as he ran a hand over his dark hair, fingers brushing through the messy wavy strands. "Are you busy today? I've been working on a couple of songs and was hoping to get your opinion, if it's okay."

Masato didn't like the idea of leaving Syo and Otoya with their minds clearly trapped in limbo, but he needed an excuse to get away from Ren and Kimura's invitation might be the distraction he needed. 

"It's fine," he told Kimura who flashed him a wide smile in return. He regarded Syo and Otoya with concern but they encouraged him to go so.

While they were walking across the campus, Kimura said, "The rehearsal rooms at school are being cleaned at the moment. So I got permission to use the music room at the master course dormitory. It's not occupied right now so we won't be bothering anyone," so Masato followed him all the way to the path leading to the other side of Saotome's property.

In his desperation to push Ren out of his mind, Masato became engrossed in playing the piano and writing lyrics and talking about music with Kimura that they both didn't notice hours had skipped past them. The sun had long set by the time they left the residential building.

Not eager to go back to his dormitory room just yet, Masato decided to have dinner at the cafeteria. 

When he did return to his room, he wasn't expecting to find his roommate pacing across the space between their respective areas.

"Where have you been?" Ren barked, his eyebrows pinched, eyes narrowed, shoulders squared and fists trembling at his sides. "I tried to call you only to discover that you left your phone here in our room. You could have at least brought it with you."

This pushed Masato straight to a confusion void. "Why? And aren't you supposed to be on a date?" 

Ren closed in on him, his apoplectic glare pinning Masato in place. "I saw you leave with Kimura. Where did you two go?"

Masato could feel his hackles rise in retaliation. Who gave Ren the right to ask anyway? "It's none of your business."

"It is my business because you're mine!" Cold silence swept around the room as an aftermath of Ren's outburst. 

This was beyond Masato's comprehension. Ren was like the most difficult mathematical equation he had ever encountered. "What toxic substance did you inhale that gave you the illusion you can claim me as yours then flirt with girls as you please?"

Ren lowered his eyes and drew in a breath. "I'm sorry, I…." When he lifted his gaze to meet Masato's, there was a conspicuous storm swirling through those sky blue orbs that prompted Masato to take a step back.

"What is it you want from me, Jinguji?" Masato was tired of fumbling around, wondering where they stand.

"I don't know," Ren said, shaking his head. He reached out, ever so gently cupped Masato's cheek with his hand and pressed a chaste kiss on Masato's lips then rushed out of the room, leaving Masato with a darker cloud above his head.

  



	14. Only For Your Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This was written for the prompt 'apple' from the 1drabble themes in LiveJournal.  
> \- Focus on the prompt: apple. Because this is probably the most ridiculous idea ever to haunt me. I don't know why I stuck to the prompt for this chapter, but it was there, it had been written as a stand alone, and I couldn't bring myself to change it. So consider this a filler before I veer back close enough to the storyline.  
> \- The ficlet title came from the (English translated) lyrics of the song 'Over the Rainbow' by Ittoki Otoya [C.V. Terashima Takuma]

  


It was the headmaster's idea to begin with. Otoya just wanted to do something to make Tokiya feel less like an outsider. 

Ever since Tokiya was transferred from S class to A class, gossips never ceased to ripple among his classmates. It was starting to get on Otoya's nerves.

When he ran into the headmaster on his way to class one morning, the situation about Tokiya was inadvertently coaxed out of him and Saotome was the one who gave him the apple, said that offering it to Tokiya might help him feel welcome or something along those lines.

So Otoya did leave the apple on Tokiya's desk before class started with a note, saying, _'Do your best,'_ but decided not to sign it with his name.

When Tokiya came in, his eyes immediately fell on the apple and the note. Then he looked up and met Otoya's gaze, his lips curving into a soft smile as if he knew exactly from whom the apple was. 

Otoya felt his heart inflate.

As soon as their noon break came, Otoya thought of inviting Tokiya to join him for lunch so he turned to call out to his roommate just in time to witness Tokiya bring the apple to his mouth and take a bite. 

To his horror, Tokiya suddenly collapsed, the apple rolling off his hand and onto the floor.

There was a collective gasp that sliced across the room before Otoya was propelled to rush to his roommate's side. 

"The apple is probably poisoned," someone said and someone else added, "I saw Ittoki-kun leave it on Ichinose-san's desk."

One of the girls – Hikari, he thought was the name – gasped and said, "Ittoki-kun, how could you?"

"I didn't! I—I mean I was the one who gave it to him. But I didn't know it was poisoned. Honest, I didn't. Why would I—" Otoya was saying but was duly interrupted when Masato, Natsuki, Tomochika and Haruka all jumped into his defense.

Ringo managed to force everyone into complete silence before asking Otoya where the apple came from. After Otoya explained in stuttered agitation that it was from the headmaster, Ringo barked, "Someone please carry Tokiya-kun and bring him to the infirmary." 

It was Natsuki who volunteered while Otoya trailed after him with Haruka.

After thorough examination, the school's in-house doctor assured them that, "He's not dead. He's just in a deep sleep."

When the doctor left the room, Natsuki theorizes, "Maybe the only way to wake him up is a true love's kiss," which Syo, who came as soon as he heard about the incident, pronounced as beyond ridiculous

But Natsuki was pretty insistent, said, "It's worth a try, Syo-chan," and suggested that, "Maybe Haru-chan should try to kiss him first."

Otoya felt a sharp sting in his chest while he watched Haruka, who hesitated at first, leaned to brush her lips against Tokiya's.

They all waited with bated breath but nothing happened. 

Tomochika was the next who was forced to try only to end up with no result.

Ren, who just came in with Masato, said, "I think Ikki should be the one to kiss him. Shinomi did say it should be true love's kiss."

Otoya stared at Ren, wondering what he meant, until Tomochika yanked him towards Tokiya's bedside, saying, "Just do it and get this over with."

 _This is crazy! This is absolutely absurd!_ Otoya screamed inside his head while he hovered above his roommate, their lips barely an inch apart. Someone nudged him from behind, causing him to lose balance so his face took a plunge and his lips ended up fused with Tokiya's. 

"What in the world is going on here?" a familiar voice said, prompting Otoya to tear his lips off of Tokiya's. He whirled around to find the doctor standing at the doorway with a frown marring his face. Then he heard a quiet moan behind him and when Otoya turned back to his roommate, he saw Tokiya's eyes flutter open.

"It worked!" Natsuki exclaimed, throwing his arms up above his head. "You broke the apple's spell and saved Tokiya-kun with true love's kiss, Otoya-kun."

"What in the world are you talking about?" The doctor had his arms crossed, eyebrows pulled together. It was Masato who explained the whole story and the doctor laughed, said, "Ichinose-kun wasn't poisoned. In fact, the apple had nothing to do with him losing consciousness. It appears to be fatigue." He moved towards the cot and spoke to Tokiya. "Saotome mentioned that you have a part-time job and had been covering more shifts recently."

Tokiya nodded weakly. "Yeah."

With a penlight, the doctor peered into Tokiya's eyes, said, "I suggest you take it easy for a while, cut down on work hours until your health improves," then demanded for everyone to leave the room so Tokiya could rest.

On his way back to his dorm room, Otoya heard someone call out his name and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Saotome approaching. "You okay, Ittoki-kun?"

"Just tired," was the excuse Otoya spitted out, hoping that the headmaster would leave him alone so he could proceed to his room. 

"You should consider eating healthy. Here." Saotome held out a blood red, juicy-looking fruit. "Have an apple."

"No." Otoya shook his head vigorously. "No apple." Before Saotome could utter another word, he bolted straight to the direction of the dormitory.

  



	15. This Resonance With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This was written for the prompt 'music' from the 1drabble themes in LiveJournal.  
> \- The drabble (yes, I managed to keep it at drabble length) title came from the (English translated) lyrics of the song 'The New World' by Shinomiya Natsuki [C.V. Taniyama Kishou]  
>   
> 

  


It was stuck in his head. The lascivious sounds Natsuki made while Syo sucked his—

 _No!_ He shouldn't be thinking about that in class.

But it was there. The low, guttural moans, the whispered swearing and the mellifluous pronunciation of his name kept replaying in his mind on a relentless loop like some sort of disjointed melody – like fractal music, abstract along the edges. 

Then Natsuki's face would flash in his thoughts – looking all sultry and debauched and—

 _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!_ Syo held his head in his hands, willing the sounds to go away, for the images accompanying them to just… just disappear. He was already on the verge of arousal.

"Kurusu-kun." His head shot up at Hyuga's sharp, commanding voice and he shrank under his mentor's steely sentient gaze. "We're ready when you are."

Syo managed to croak out a hoarse, "Yes, Sensei," despite having his heart on his throat. 

When he realized that all eyes were on him, he hissed, _Oh shit,_ internally and tried to think of anything disturbing enough to rid him of his erection. Heights. Zombies. Saotome running around the school naked. Yeah. That should work.

"Anytime now," Hyuga said dryly that had him jumping out of his chair, tucked his violin under his jaw then dragged the bow across the strings, wincing when dissonant sounds spiraled out of the instrument. 

"Uh—I'm sorry." Syo sucked in a breath, cleared his mind and exhaled through his nose before lifting the bow and pressing it against the strings once more. He played the piece by memory but Natsuki's voice chanting his name invaded his thoughts once more. Halfway through, his hand slipped, producing a sharp, grinding noise.

The grating sound of the school bell sliced through the tension-charged air and a unified sigh of relief flooded the classroom like a rhapsody with a range of contrasted tonal patterns. 

Syo heard Ren mutter, "Saved by the bell," behind him and he would normally be irked by the saxophonist's cynical accent but. 

"Before you go," Hyuga barked in an authoritative fashion that seized everyone's attention, some frozen halfway out of their seats. "I'd like to remind you all that summer camp will start on Friday. We leave for the headmaster's island at the break of dawn. That means you only have two days left to prepare. Participation is mandatory unless you have a valid excuse, which I hope you don't. That's all. Class dismissed."

Syo watched his classmates pile out of the room and once he was certain everyone had left, including Hyuga, he slammed his forehead against his desk with a frustrated groan.

"You know, Ochibi-chan…" His heart hitches at Ren's dulcet drawl. "If something is bothering you, you can always talk to me. I am your friend, after all."

Without lifting his head, Syo said, "I appreciate the offer. But there's no need. I'm all peachy," because talking to Ren about sex – gay sex for that matter – is probably the worst idea ever.

  



End file.
